La Mort dans l'Âme
by LaNouvelle
Summary: Au sein des terres d'un royaume hyrulien alternatif, il n'est plus ni roi, ni princesse, ni prophétie. Après le drame, deux cents années se sont écoulées, et tous reprennent le cour d'une vie fuyant les soucis, alors qu'un blondinet aux traits fatigués cherche désespérément le souffle perdu de la légende.


_**Résumé approfondi :** Au sein des terres d'un royaume hyrulien alternatif, il n'est plus ni roi, ni princesse, ni prophétie. Après le drame, deux cents années se sont écoulées, et tous reprennent le cour d'une vie fuyant les soucis, alors qu'un blondinet aux traits fatigués cherche désespérément le souffle perdu de la légende._

_Julie est fille de tavernier à la citadelle. Curieuse, un peu lâche et sacrément bavarde, la jeune femme aspire à une vie sans risques et répétitive, loin des préoccupations habituelles. Le mal, cependant, s'impatiente ; l'hylienne se laisse alors guider dans une quête d'espoir, dont elle ne comprend pourtant pas encore l'ampleur des enjeux. Il reste encore une princesse quelque part, et alors ? Ne s'en sort-on pas sans elle depuis plus d'un siècle ? songe-t-elle, probablement à tort..._

_**A propos du rating**** : **Rien de sexuellement explicite ne sera présent dans cette fanfiction ; il en va de même pour la violence. Néanmoins, il s'agit-là d'un drame. La question de la vie et de la mort, des angoisses et du deuil seront abordés._

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Levée à l'aube. Nettoyage matinal. Dressage des tables. Accueil des clients. Vaisselle. Cuisine. Discutailles en tous genres. Fermeture. Nettoyage. Comptes et enfin, le lit. En somme, une journée bien remplie.

Julie était la fierté de son père. Travailleuse et polyvalente, la jeune femme souffrait surtout autant d'insomnies que d'une énergie débordante – bien de trop, selon les dires de certains, et elle ne le démentit pas. Chaque soir, elle se laissait aller au même rituel ; elle s'asseyait au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre au deuxième étage et portait les yeux vers le ciel. Ce n'était certainement qu'une impression, mais il lui semblait que les étoiles se ternissaient chaque nuit d'autant plus, si ce n'est qu'elles disparaissaient.

_Curieux_, songea-t-elle une fois de plus. _De plus en plus curieux._

Puis, ses pensées s'envahirent des récits des contes et manuscrits d'antan. Autrefois grande famille d'érudits, ses ancêtres logeaient au château d'Hyrule et relataient chaque mouvement de la famille royale. Julie découvrait et redécouvrait ces écrits dans sa chambre chaque fois qu'elle le put. Comme de coutume, elle les lisait à voix haute ; ce ne lui était pas naturel de s'adonner au poids du silence.

La famille royale d'Hyrule était servie d'histoires majestueusement banales ; chacun de leurs pas, apprit-elle, n'était destiné qu'à la divine mission qui incombait à la première princesse de chaque génération, la traditionnelle princesse Zelda. Elles portaient toutes le même nom, de même que leurs épaules portaient toutes la même destinée. On y parlait d'un pouvoir hérité des déesses, d'un fragment d'une relique, dont la seule réelle valeur lui restait un mystère.

Les manuscrits étaient incomplets.

Julie le savait ; ces légendes n'étaient détaillées que dans la grande bibliothèque royale, dans les tréfonds du château. La jeune femme leva ses yeux bruns vers la silhouette de la riche demeure des anciens rois ; ce n'était guère plus qu'une ombre sur le tableau hylien.

Quelle drame ! quel gâchis ! Pourquoi, et surtout _qui_ avait ordonné l'interdiction strict et sévère d'accès à ce monument ? « Qu'il comble le plaisir de vos yeux, ce sera suffisant », répétait inlassablement la garde. Oh, bien des curieux tentèrent tout de même de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château via les murets les plus bas, les jardins abandonnés ou les fissures faciles à escalader, cependant qu'un nouveau défi de taille les attendraient à ces frontières ; la Garde Suprême. Ces grands gaillards en effrayaient plus d'un, et pour cause : ils n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des monstres de muscles et d'agilité, planqués sous une armure articulée au claquement infernal. Personne n'était de taille.

Combien cela faisait-il déjà ? Deux cents… Deux cents et quelques dizaines d'années qu'il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'une réelle gouvernance ? Le symbole monarchique disparut dans le cœur et les pensées de ses voisins comme d'une flammèche au vent. S'ils y en avaient encore qui connu parfaitement le tableau du passé, ils ne se prononçaient guère. Julie soupçonna même qu'ils mentent.

Mais, peu importait ; tant que les affaires marchaient.

Au lendemain, Julie s'affaira à sa besogne habituelle. Elle virevoltait entre les tables de la taverne bondée ; l'heure du déjeuner était, contre toute attente, la plus difficile, car les clients mangeaient tous le midi et ne buvaient que le soir. La cuisine n'était plus mince affaire depuis la famine, pourtant à peine apaisée – pour l'heure, tout du moins. Tandis que l'obscurité venue, chacun noyait ses doutes et ses inquiétudes dans l'alcool, seule denrée qui ne souffrait pas de rareté.

La salle se vida tout naturellement lorsque vint le milieu de l'après-midi. Julie croyait pouvoir profiter de ce temps-là pour passer un bon coup de torchon dans les cuisines, mais il restait néanmoins quelques clients scotchés à leur table. L'un d'eux, attablé seul dans le fond, attira son attention ; sa chope semblait vide et son assiette avait été saucée jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Les coudes sur les tables et les mains gantées jointes, le haut de son capuchon lui recouvrait la moitié du visage.

« Alors, fit Julie en se postant face à sa table, soit vous attendez que je vous remplisse ou votre chope, ou votre assiette, soit vous attendez que je passe pour que vous puissiez payer. Dans le deuxième cas, sachez que cela ne se fait que dans les tavernes de passage, sur les routes hors de la cité. Je ne ferais pas d'allers et retours pour les beaux yeux de tous. La salle est si grande, vous comprenez ? »

Comme d'accoutumée, Julie noyait autrui d'un débit et d'un flot de paroles assourdissant. Certains riaient, d'autres s'en agaçaient, ou d'autres encore, tout comme cet homme, se contentaient de lui adresser une simple perplexité.

Julie s'apprêtait à reprendre ses racontailles lorsqu'elle surprit un fin, mais perceptible, sourire se former sur le visage de l'étranger. Elle cilla un instant, remarquant qu'il l'observait en silence.

Une situation inconfortable pour la jeune femme, qu'elle comblait toujours de mots.

« Dites, monsieur, vous venez d'où comme ça ? Vous portez des habits de voyageur trop grand pour vous et vous avez l'air fatigué. Vous savez, on a des chambres ici, pour se reposer. C'est vrai que les temps sont durs sur les routes, parait-il. J'en sais rien, je ne sors jamais de la citadelle. Parait que c'est pas pour les femmes comme moi. »

L'homme haussa les épaules puis désigna son assiette.

« Tout de suite, j'arrive, ça vient ! »

C'était qu'il était bien étrange, celui-là, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle remplissait son écuelle de blanquette. Elle le lui avait posé sous le nez et n'était pas restée bien loin. Certains venaient parfois le saluer, de la manière des habitués cherchant une nouvelle oreille à l'écoute ; oreille qu'ils ne trouvaient pas chez Julie. Non, on écoutait Julie, Julie n'écoutait pas.

_Chacun son public._

Mais le blond ne prononça pas un mot. Il les regardait de grands yeux, se rattachait parfois sa tignasse blonde, se grattait sa barbe mal rasée, puis hochait poliment la tête ; souriait parfois.

Et quand son assiette fut encore une fois vide, Julie profita de l'occasion pour revenir à la charge.

« Monsieur a tout ce qu'il lui faut ou a la gorge sèche ? » L'homme secoua la tête, et Julie poussa un soupire. « Dites, je me faisais la réflexion. Vous seriez pas muet ? »

Un court instant, le voyageur semblait prit de court par cette question et la dévisagea comme si lui avait-elle demandé s'il pissait des arcs-en-ciel. Il porta son attention sur le plafond, puis s'appuya le menton dans sa paume, accoudé à la table, alors qu'il croisa de nouveau les yeux de la jeune femme.

D'un simple hochement de tête souriant, il confirma les dires de Julie.

« Vous me prenez pour une bille ou je vous ai juste vexé ? Faut pas hésiter à me le faire remarquer, hein. Parait que des fois, je fais cet effet-là et que je m'en rends pas compte. Mais c'est jamais mon attention. Remarquez, si vous êtes vraiment muet, ça sert à rien d'essayer de me répondre. Vous savez écrire ? Peut-être qu'au moins, là, on pourrait connaitre comment que monsieur s'appelle. »

Mais cette fois-ci, pas même un rictus ne répondit à la brunette. Au contraire de cela, l'étranger adressa son attention aux rainures de la table, comme s'il y trouvait là réponses à des questions imaginaires. Tout naturellement, Julie pensa qu'elle l'avait bien vexé ; plus que cela, qu'elle l'agaçait ! elle pinça les lèvres en signe d'excuse, bien qu'il ne le perçu pas, puis s'éloigna sans un mot.

_Sans un mot… qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire de plus, de toute manière ?_

Julie se planqua dans les cuisines et s'autorisa un long soupire. Dans le mois, c'était déjà la quatrième personne qu'elle rembrunit. Par la déesse, ce qu'elle pouvait s'en détester ! Julie s'entendait toujours à merveille avec les habitués, mais elle songea que c'était, sans aucun doute, qu'ils s'y étaient accommodés. Quant aux étrangers, il y en avait toujours, dans le lot, qui allaient se plaindre d'elle à son père.

Et à chaque fois, Julie ne disait rien. Que dire ? Si elle était fautive, elle l'était. Elle faisait ensuite quelques efforts, le temps de quelques heures, puis revenait à ses habitudes malgré elle.

Julie ne désespéra pas ; elle se contenta d'arranger le problème en enjoignant son père de s'occuper de la salle pour le reste de la journée, alors qu'elle prenait sa place aux cuisines.

Lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent enfin, Julie astiquait la dernière planche de la cuisine et jeta son torchon sur l'épaule, mains sur les hanches et front en sueur.

Ce jour-là, elle avait accompli ses tâches les plus pénibles plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Dans la grande salle, seul son père était présent, montant les chaises sur les tables.

« Papa, ça va ton dos ?

— Ça va, ça va.

— Attend, laisse-moi faire. Je n'ai pas envie de rappeler le docteur ou que tu sois coincé au lit.

— Oui… t'as raison. »

Robert s'avachit sur une chaise au hasard alors que sa fille finissait son travail.

« Julie, l'appela-t-il, tu vas p't'être savoir, toi.

— Quoi donc ?

— Regarde. » Robert lui tendit un bout de papier jaunit. « J'ai trouvé ça sur la table du fond. »

Julie soupirait. Qu'adviendrait-il de son père si un jour devrait-elle quitter la taverne, si celui-ci s'évertuait à ne pas apprendre à lire ?

« "Link", lut-elle. Sur quelle table tu l'as trouvé, déjà ?

— Celle du fond. »

Il fallut un temps pour que Julie se rappelle enfin qui était assit à cette table. _Alors le muet a suivi ma suggestion ? A moins qu'il parle une autre langue, remarque, ça se tient._

Julie secoua la tête. Diantre ! même en pensées, fallait-il vraiment que la déesse la fasse parler ?

« Il y avait un client très silencieux, expliqua-t-elle dès qu'elle notifia l'air interrogateur de son père. Je lui ai soumis l'idée que, s'il était muet, qu'il m'écrive son nom.

— Un peu de silence et pour toi, il est muet ?

— Bah, avais-je tort ? Au bout du compte, il vient de me le confirmer », conclut-elle en agitant le bout de papier.

Robert haussa les épaules en croisant les bras, souriant. Un sourire moqueur, bien que tendre, comme à chaque fois qu'il la pensait assez bête pour ne pas comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« Ouais, surement, renchérit-il. Si tu crois qu'il est muet, pourquoi pas.

— Je ne le crois pas ! se vexa-t-elle. Quand je le lui ai demandé, il a hoché la tête. Bon, je te l'accorde, j'ai cru qu'il se payait ma tête – ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on me fait le coup. Mais là, fit-elle en montrant le bout de papier, tu ne vas pas me dire encore que ce n'est qu'un préjugé ?

— Oh non, moi, j'ai compris le truc : je ne dis plus rien ! »

Robert riait ; Julie fit la moue. Son père avait toujours eu le don de trouver les mots justes pour la faire taire.

« Tu sais qu'il vient tous les jours depuis une semaine, lui fit-il remarquer.

— Ah bon ? C'est bien possible. Il faut dire qu'il y a tellement de monde ces temps-ci… Je n'ai pas le temps de remarquer les allers et venues de chaque voyageurs du coin. Peut-être même qu'il venait quand je suis de service en cuisine.

— Non, non, l'interrompit-il en levant les mains. Si je te dis ça, ma fille, ce n'est pas pour faire la discussion. Tu ne parles pratiquement qu'aux habitués ; ce serait p't'être bien que tu t'intéresses aux autres résidents. Celui-là, en particulier.

— Je ne peux pas taper le bout de gras avec tout le monde, papa.

— Oh bah ça, j'pense bien ! Faudrait pouvoir.

— Puis de toute façon, les voyageurs on les voit, quoi ? Une fois l'année ? Et encore ! Non, je ne vais pas me fatiguer à tous les retenir. »

Robert poussa un tel soupire que Julie retint un râle d'agacement.

« C'est pas qu'un voyageur, celui-là. T'y fera gaffe, la prochaine fois.

— Comment cela ?

— Oh, tu verras. Tu verras. »

* * *

_Bien le bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec le début d'une seconde fanfiction sans prétention, ni prise de tête. Enjoy !_


End file.
